Constelação Fernanda
by Rosamund Mills
Summary: Presentinho pra minha amiga Nanda. Scorpious/OC


**Nome:** Constelação Fernanda.

**Shipper:** Scorpius/OC

**Autora****:** Jeannie Black

**Beta:** Gwen Malfoy. (:

**Spoiler:** HP and the Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling. O que é uma pena, porque se eu fosse a autora teria matado bem menos gente. Mas a vida não é justa, não é mesmo?

**Avisos:** Presentinho pra Nanda. Espero que tu gostes, guria.

Estava chovendo. Na verdade, estava caindo uma tempestade como eu nunca tinha visto aqui em Hogwarts. Na verdade, eu ainda não sei como não cancelaram aquele jogo de Quidditch. Eu estava na arquibancada da Gryffindor, minha casa. Mas eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada se iríamos ganhar o jogo ou não. Porque era um Gryffindor x Slytherin. O que significava que ele estava jogando. Eu procurava-o entre os jogadores de verde. Estava preocupada por causa da chuva que aumentava de intensidade. Eu estava encharcada. O barulho dos trovões abafava a voz do narrador, mas eu consegui identificar o momento em que Albus pegou o pomo de ouro. Eu reconheceria aqueles cabelos bagunçados – herança de família – em qualquer lugar. Ele era meu melhor amigo desde que eu conseguia me lembrar.

Eu tinha feito onze anos havia dois meses. Meu pai estava ansioso pela chegada da carta de Hogwarts praticamente desde que eu havia nascido. Minha mãe não achava tão importante assim. "Se ela não receber a carta," dizia minha mãe "vai continuar com a sua educação trouxa, como foi a minha." Minha mãe não era bruxa. Na verdade, antes de conhecer meu pai, ela não fazia idéia da existência da magia, como todos os trouxas. Ela nasceu no Brasil, e se mudou para Londres para fazer faculdade. Ela conheceu meu pai no metrô. Ele teve que levá-la para o hospital porque ela havia rolado escada abaixo, quebrado três costelas e batido a cabeça, o que foi a razão pela qual ela desmaiou. Então, como ele não conhecia nenhum hospital trouxa, ele a levou ao St. Mungus. Eu nunca soube bem o que aconteceu depois. Sempre que eu perguntava, mamãe corava e mudava de assunto. Mais tarde, eu percebi que provavelmente o que aconteceu não é uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber sobre os meus pais.

Mamãe havia me dado o nome de Fernanda – que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém mesmo, sabia pronunciar aqui – por causa da minha avó. Eu não sei como meu pai concordou com isso. Ele é sempre tão sensato. Mas enfim, essa não é a questão. Eu não sabia muita coisa sobre Hogwarts, porque sempre que eu perguntava meu pai me dizia que queria que eu tivesse a surpresa que ele teve ao entrar na escola, que ele diz que é uma das memórias mais legais que ele tem dessa época. Ele apenas me contou que ele havia sido da Ravenclaw, que era uma das quatro casas. Ele me falou um pouco sobre cada uma delas, mas nada muito aprofundado. Então, quando eu atravessei a parede que dividia a estação dos trouxas da estação 9¾, eu estava apavorada. Eu me despedi do meu pai e entrei no trem. Eu tive que atravessar o trem para achar uma cabine com espaço livre. Ela era ocupada por outros dois primeiranistas que conversavam animadamente. Eu me senti meio inoportuna, mas eu precisava de uma cabine. Então eu bati na porta aberta e perguntei se podia sentar ali com eles.

- É claro que pode – disse a menina, sorrindo – Vai ser legal ter mais alguém pra conversar que não seja o primo que eu conheço desde que eu nasci.

Ele fez uma careta pra ela.

- Há! Como se você não estivesse muito feliz conversando comigo alguns minutos atrás. – ele olhou pra mim e sorriu também – Mas você está assustando a garota desse jeito, Ros. Eu sou Albus Severus Potter, e esta é minha prima, Rose Weasley.

- Eu sou Fernanda Masen. Mas vocês podem me chamar de Nanda, como todo mundo faz, já que ninguém consegue pronunciar Fernanda – eu disse, revirando os olhos.

Albus sorriu.

- Ok, Nanda eu consigo dizer. Aliás, de onde vem esse nome?

Embora naquele momento eu não pudesse saber, Albus e Rose se tornariam meus melhores amigos. Mais tarde, na fila para a seleção, eu conheci o garoto que se tornaria a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Nós fomos colocados na fila por ordem alfabética. Eu estava mais ou menos do meio da fila, Albus estava mais atrás e Rose estava bem no final. Ali, sem o apoio dos meus novos amigos, eu comecei a me sentir nervosa de novo. O professor cujo nome eu não conseguia me lembrar havia explicado tudo, e eu morria de medo de ficar separada das únicas duas pessoas que eu conheço.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada – disse o garoto na minha frente, sorrindo pra mim como se quisesse me confortar.

Eu sorri, ainda nervosa.

- Eu não quero ficar separada das pessoas que eu conheci no trem. Eu não conheço mais ninguém.

- Ah, mas mesmo que vocês fiquem em casas diferentes voc~es vão continuar se vendo. Minha mãe me contou que ela era da Ravenclaw e meu pai era da Slytherin, e os dois eram ótimos amigos antes de casarem.

Ele sorriu pra mim, e o seu sorriso era tão sincero que eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

- Aliás, qual é o seu nome mesmo? – ele me perguntou.

- Fernanda Masen. E o seu?

- Scorpius Malfoy. – ele disse, e revirou os olhos – Não sei como a minha mãe deixou meu pai me dar esse nome.

- Nossa, eu entendo completamente. Quer dizer, Fernanda. Ninguém consegue dizer meu nome direito. Falando nisso, você pode me chamar de Nanda.

- Tudo bem então, Nanda.

O professor chamou aluno por aluno, e nós fomos divididos pelas casas. Scorpius foi para a Slytherin, e eu fui para a Gryffindor, assim como Rose e Albus. Albus e Scorpius – para a surpresa dos pais deles, que haviam se odiado desde o primeiro momento – se tornaram grandes amigos. Nós andávamos sempre juntos, e Rose às vezes nos acompanhava, embora ela estivesse a maior parte do tempo com Lorcan Lovegood. Tanto os professores quanto os pais de Albus acharam muito engraçado que nós andássemos em um trio de dois meninos e uma menina, como eles faziam quando estudaram em Hogwarts. E acharam mais engraçado ainda quando eu e Scorpius começamos a namorar, assim como os pais de Rose haviam feito. Eu acabei conhecendo toda a família de Albus e Rose, e todas as histórias das aventuras dos pais deles. Nós nos visitávamos nas férias de verão, mandávamos presentes em todas as ocasiões possíveis. Éramos inseparáveis. Eu me sentia nostálgica naquela tarde, me lembrando de todos estes momentos enquanto o jogo de quabribol terminava. Talvez fosse por causa da chuva, talvez fosse por que estávamos no último ano da escola. Esse era o primeiro jogo de quabribol do ano, mas era o último dos primeiros jogos. Eu não me importava muito com a taça de quadribol, ou a taça das casas. O que eu queria, nesse momento, era estar com o meu melhor amigo e o meu namorado. Então, quando Albus e Scorpius desceram das vassouras, eu fui correndo para o campo, tentando chegar até eles antes d multidão que berrava atrás de mim. A chuva continuava forte, e eu tive certa dificuldade em correr com o chão enlameado. Quando eu os alcancei, Albus me apertou num abraço de urso.

- Nós conseguimos! Nós ganhamos a partida, mesmo com essa chuva demoníaca! – disse ele, rindo.

- Eu vi, Al. Foi muito legal quando você pegou o pomo – eu disse, sem poder deixar de rir.

- Hum, será que eu posso abraçar minha namorada e dar parabéns pela casa dela? – perguntou Scorpius, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Albus me largou, ainda sorrindo.

- É claro, Scorpius. Ainda que os parabéns sejam só pra ela embora nós dois sejamos da Gryffindor.

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- Você acha que eu iria te abraçar quando eu posso abraçar ela?

Albus olhou para mim e para Scorpius, que me abraçava apertado.

- É, realmente, se eu tivesse que fazer a escolha, a escolheria também. Você não faz o meu tipo, na realidade.

Mas não pudemos continuar com a conversa, pois a multidão de torcedores nos alcançou. Scorpius me puxou para trás de uma árvore e nós ficamos escondidos enquanto a torcida da Gryffindor marchava para dentro do castelo, cantando. Scorpius olhou para mim, e eu senti minhas pernas bambearem. Ele deslizou a mão pelo meu rosto, sorrindo, e me beijou. Perdi a conta de quanto tempo ficamos ali, encostados naquela árvore. Quando finalmente resolvemos sair da chuva que ainda não cessara, o time e a torcida já não estavam no estádio. O barulho da chuva era a única coisa que se ouvia. Eu olhei para o meu namorado, e ele olhava pra cima, fazendo uma careta.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não era assim que eu imaginava fazer isso, mas... – ele disse, e tirou uma coisa do bolso.

Ele deu um passo para trás, e começou a falar antes que eu tivesse chance.

- Nanda, nós já estamos juntos há três anos. E você sabe que eu te amo. – ele me olhou, sorrindo – Eu te amo muito. Mais do que eu já amei qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Você é a minha vida.

Ele respirou fundo e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

- O que...?

- Nanda, você quer se casar comigo? – ele disse, e me mostrou o que ele havia pegado no bolso. Uma caixinha. Uma caixinha com um anel dentro.

Os meus olhos estavam arregalados e eu não conseguia dizer nada. "Sim!" eu queria gritar, "Mil vezes sim!". Mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça em afirmação.

Ele abriu o meu sorriso preferido e se levantou. E em questão de segundos, estávamos nos beijando encostados na mesma árvore onde tudo começara. A única diferença era o anel no meu dedo.

Já fazia uma semana desde o jogo de quadribol e o tempo estava bem melhor. Era noite, e eu e Scorpius havíamos fugido do castelo para fazer um piquenique à luz da lua. Naquele momento, a cesta já não tão cheia de comida estava jogada de lado, e nós nos deitamos para observar as estrelas. Scorpius sabia o nome de todas as constelações, e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de perguntar os nomes.

- E aquela ali, como se chama? – eu perguntei.

- Qual? – perguntou ele, franzindo a testa.

- Aquela ali, olha. Se você juntar aquelas quatro forma uma constelação, não é? – eu disse, apontando.

- Aquela não tem nome. – ele me disse, e sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Eu vou chamá-la de Fernanda – ele disse.

Eu sorri para ele, confusa.

- Sim, esse é meu nome.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- A constelação. Eu vou chamá-la de Constelação Fernanda. – e me beijou.

E nós ficamos ali, esquecidos do tempo e do resto do mundo, iluminados pela lua e as estrelas. Iluminados pela Constelação Fernanda.

**N/A:** Podre ao extremo, eu sei, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer. Um presentinho para a minha amiga Nanda que tem uma queda pelo Scorpius, como vocês já devem ter adivinhado. Feliz aniversário, Nanda. :D


End file.
